


Crystal Queen

by DeadPoets_Darlings



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: (same amount of language as used in the show roughly), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, backstory that will eventually meet with s1, prostitute emmett, some homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPoets_Darlings/pseuds/DeadPoets_Darlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett Honeycutt finally made it out of Hazelhurst, Mississippi, although instead of the New York he dreamed of he's found himself in Pittsburgh. Barely legal at 18, completely out of money and his only skills being those involving sucking and fucking, he's been working on the streets since he got off the bus and as with most of his co-workers, Emmett's also taken up crystal just to take the edge off everything. (Basically an Emmett backstory that will eventually meet up with him in s1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Queen

     Emmett Honeycutt lifted his lips into something he hoped resembled a smile as the dirty pickup truck pulled alongside him with windows tinted and engine roaring at a mind-numbing level. He was low on cash for his rent payment again this month and was beginning to grow desperate. The wad of cash usually tucked safely away in his shoe was almost completely depleted, and he was nearing the point where he couldn't afford to say no to anyone. 

            "Hey baby, you wanna have some fun tonight?" Emmett asked in his best Hooker Voice, leaning back against the wall. 

             "How much will it cost to fuck you bare back, boy?" The deep voice from the truck echoed towards him menacingly and Emmett turned away from it. 

 

            "Sorry honey, I don't do that. I've gotta keep myself clean and healthy for all my other dates." Emmett paused. He momentarily considered taking back his comment and being paid the extra hundred going bare back typically brought in, but quickly rid the thought from his mind. _Don't even go there,_ he thought, taking a deep breath. _You've seen what happens when you get too desperate and you're not there yet. Don't let this get to you._ The truck sped off without another word, and Emmett guessed they'd left to find some other twink willing to roll the dice on their lives. Emmett gave a heavy sigh and awaited the next car to pull around. 

       

     His mind wandered back to his hometown of Hazlehurst, Mississippi, where his Great Aunt Lula would sit eating pickles with him on her back porch and talking together until the sun went down. That was the only good part of Hazlehurst, in Emmett's mind. The postman would sneer and spit at him when he passed, knowing full well of Emmett's terribly flamboyant faggotry.  He thought of his brothers and sisters, all six of them, and wondered if they ever thought about him. A sad smile came to his mouth at the memories, and he-

 

            "How you doing, boy? You up for a good time?" Emmett jumped at the sudden sound in front of him, so lost in his memories of the past that he hadn't noticed the tall man looming over to him.

 

_Slut Rule #1: Always be aware of your surroundings at all fucking times._

            Emmett shook off his initial surprise, looked into the man's eyes, and parted his lips into a slow smirk. "Depends on what you've got in mind, honey, and whether or not you're willing to fulfill the price."

            "I'm planning on a full, long night. And I've got what it takes to cover it." The man replied easily, tugging more than enough hundred dollar bills from his pocket. Emmett smiled his Work Smile and led the stranger into the darkest part of an alley alongside the building, not willing to risk losing this client no matter how dirty the wall was. 

 

*****

                        Emmett made his way back to the shitty apartment he and some other hustlers shared around five in the morning, just as the painful sun began to reveal itself over the sub-par town of Pittsburg. His body was weak from lack of sleep and there was a gnawing in the pit of his stomach he was just beginning to notice. He was not unfamiliar with hunger. In fact, it was a regular occurrence to miss a few meals when there was a family of six to be fed, but this was different. This was his body screaming for more, the opening act of whatever horrifying play began when Emmett couldn't afford to get high for a few days.

                He moved towards the drawer in the table beside the torn-up couch and lowered himself carefully onto it. He pulled the small bag filled with crystal from his pocket and pulled the pipe from the drawer. Its once-clean glass was now turning a rusty color from its excessive use and lack of cleaning. Emmett held his lighter underneath the thing and waited for the glorious smoke to enter his lungs. The first touch of that burning haze in his chest hit him like a punch from one of his many tricks and had him falling back against the couch, his heart slowly picking up to a race and the pure rush of energy filled his mind and ran down every nerve of his body. This high was just the thing he needed, and as soon as his mind started to drift he let a real smile meet his lips and a sigh escape him before his world turned to a drug-induced, bliss-filled haze.

           

            Emmett felt his high begin to dissipate but couldn't quite yet force himself to get up. After what felt like hours, he groaned and pulled himself up from the couch, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees. His head was pounding and his joints ached from staying still for much too long. He glanced at the clock precariously hanging on the wall-seven at night. He tried to remember which dealer he bought his stuff from since it'd been a long time since he'd had a high treat him that way and made a note to never buy from them again. He didn't need to be numb that long. Couldn't be numb that long. It only made it harder to get back to work and Emmett needed all the work he could find. He stood up slowly, stretching out his arms and legs. After they'd been woken up from their stupor, Emmett made his way to the section of the apartment that was supposed to resemble a kitchen. All of the appliances were long gone, sold off to restock the table drawer, and the counters were covered in god only knows what. Emmett dug through the cabinets and drawers, hoping to find something to eat in the roach ridden area. Hiding behind the last cabinet was an expired box of cereal, and he could do nothing but shrug and scoop out a handful. He quickly finished the box and pulled on his jacket, heading out to start his night of work.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and please give me some feedback on what ya'll think!
> 
> Also I'll continue to update this whenever I get the time, so it may not have a set schedule for a while as I am in my first year of college and always drowing in stress and assignments


End file.
